Resident Evil 0: Remake
by MarcFirewing
Summary: Hey all you yugioh fans. Check this out. This is a remake of Resident Evil 0 with yugioh. Forgive the screw ups please.Finally Complete
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

Resident Evil 0

This story is all told in first person view.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Resident Evil or Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Michael and Crystal. Oh and their last names aren't owned by me either.

The Arklay Mountains June 19, 2005 20:57 P.M.

Michael as a voice not being heard: I'm a 12 year old boy named Michael Shimamura, and me and my best friend Rex Raptor were coming back home from a snowboarding trip. But what we didn't know was the horror that was about to be ensued. We were coming home with our dads (a.k.a. S.T.A.R.S members also armed) just from having fun.

Rex: Man, that was fun! We've got to do that some more.

Michael: Yeah, we will sooner or later.

Miguel: Michael, we need to prepared for anything, so keep this just in case (hands Michael a basic handgun).

Rico: Same thing Rex, just try not to shoot yourself. (Hands Rex a handgun)

Michael & Rex: Wow! My very own handgun!

All of a sudden a man screams from down below. People start seeing leeches and start running. Me and Rex hid while our parents went down and see what happened. Then some bullets flew and then….the screams of our parents.

Michael: What just happened?

Rex: I'm not sure.

We got out from under the table and saw that some places were on fire. We walked down the stairs to see our parents on the floor…murdered.

Michael: D….dad!

Rex: No! DAD!

They stare at their parents' dead bodies for a minute then they decide to take some of their bullet casings and a knife.

Michael: Well it's only us now.

Rex: Yeah. It is. But we can survive. I mean we've practiced right?

Michael: This is the real thing. Not a simulation. So it'll be harder.

Rex and Michael walk back up to the dining car. They here a high voice singing and they see a "figure" standing on a rock.

Rex: Is that a guy!

Michael: I don't know.

All of a sudden the train starts to move.

Rex: Who's controlling the train?

Michael: The power has been lost so I'm going to reconnect it. So I'll need to climb up to the roof and reconnect the cable.

Rex: Be careful.

Michael: I will.

Michael climbs up to the roof and fights the strong current pushing against him. He manages to get to the cables and reconnect them. Some sirt of gooey liquid comes out and attacks Michael, causing him to fall into a hole right behind him.

Michael: WAHH! (Hits ground) Agh.

Rex runs to a door and tries to open it but the door is jammed.

Rex: Michael! (Bangs on door)

Michael: I'm fine Rex. But I can't get the door open. (Sees some keys and grabs them) (Sees the small lift) Rex go down to the kitchen area and find the little lift it should be around the back. Keys to the conductor's office will be in it.

Rex: Okay.

Michael puts the keys in while Rex runs downstairs and grabs the keys. He runs to the next car but sees a zombie.

Rex: What the? I thought it was dead!

The zombie gets closer and Rex pulls out his handgun.

Rex: Stop right there!

The zombie kept getting closer and closer. Rex pulled the trigger and landed the bullet right in the zombie's head.

Rex: I've got a feeling there will be more.

Chapter 1 is ended. I have a lot more chapters to come. Probably about 16 to 20 I don't really know. But R/R please. L8er.


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ 

Chapter 2

After shooting the zombie, Rex ran down to the car that had the conductor's office. He saw two passenger rooms. He decided to see what he could find. He found two magnums, a couple of magnum ammo boxes, a first aid spray, handgun ammo, and a document about the T-Virus.

**_May 8th_**

**_Finally the T-Virus is completed. We've tested it out on animals but we need human subjects. We'll bring in some people that want to die and test it out._**

**_May 19th_**

**_The test subjects have gone crazy! We've injected the T-Virus into them but they've just gone crazy, eating humans flesh and everything! Is this the power of the T-virus! I need to destroy it before it gets out! We're holding them in cells._**

**_May 30th_**

**_One of the subjects have gotten out! We need to kill it before it gets to_**

Rex: This guy must have gotten killed before he could finish it.

Rex runs to the conductor's office using the keys to get in. He gets the map and the briefcase with weird locks. He then sees the switch.

Rex: A switch? Should I flip it?

Michael: (On the walkie-talkie) Rex did you find anything to help me?

Rex: Not yet I'm still searching.

Rex flips the switch and gets scared when he hears the slam of the ladder. He then climbs up the ladder and gets to a "hidden" room. When he walks towards the door on the other side something makes a screeching noise. Rex then runs to the other door and grabs the ice pick and runs into a room seeing all sorts of stuff there.

Rex: Whoa! (Picks up some boxes of shotgun, handgun, and magnum bullets) I could definitely use these!

Rex then runs into the next room but stops when the lantern falls. He then sees to pincers come out of the roof.

Rex: This could be trouble!

All of a sudden a big scorpion falls out. It then makes a screech and moves closer to Rex. Rex pulls out his handgun and shoots the scorpion's pincers. When he sees what looks like a head he starts to shoot it.

Rex: Go to hell you damn scorpion…like…thingie….WHATEVER YOU ARE, JUST DIE!

Rex goes through a box of handgun ammo before it can't move but still alive. Rex walks up to it's head.

Rex: Hey scorpion….eat this!

Rex shoots the thing in the head and kills it. He then grabs the panel opener and runs to the next car. But instead of a zombie there he sees a much nastier thing. It was yellow and looked just like a human. It starts to walk towards Rex.

Rex: Oh crap!

Rex pulled out his shotgun and shot at it several times but it didn't fall. The thing (a.k.a. super leech) made it's hand into a long tentacle and hit Rex. Rex got hit and kept shooting at the damn thing.

Rex: Die you human….leech…monster…. JUST DIE!

Rex shoots it and finally kills it. He then used a first aid spray and walked to the lift and put the ice pick there. He then calls Michael.

Rex I'm sending up an Ice pick, that might help.

Michael: Alright now I'm going to use it. Come on up here.

Rex: Roger. Over and out.

Rex runs to the top after using the panel opener on a hatch in the ground, and is reunited with Michael.

Michael: Thanks Rex now let's get out of here.

Rex and Michael trade items and stuff so they can be even. Then some burning zombies pop up and go after them. Rex and Michael manage to kill them. Then they run downstairs and go to that hatch was opened and crawl to another car. Once they get up two Cerberuses attack them and lunge for them.

Michael: Move Rex!

They both hit the ground avoiding the first one's attack. Michael then shoots it and it is on the ground injured but not dead. Rex starts fighting the dog hand to hand, and the dog stood up on its hind legs and looked like it was a boxer! They then fought and Rex knocked it down and shot it. Michael walked to the injured one, shot it and said.

Michael: Stay.

Michael picks up a gas tank that is full. Rex then, walks to one of the cages and picked up a gold ring. He tries putting it in the briefcase and it fits perfectly.

Rex: One more key to go.

Michael: Where did you get that?

Rex: In the conductor's office.

Michael and Rex go to the back to pick up the hook shot and then walk back in and into the kitchen area where a zombie comes out of the freezer.

Michael: WOAH! Wasn't expecting that!

Rex: What idiot would hide in a freezer?

They shoot at the zombie and kill it after 5 shots. Michael then picks up an empty bottle, mixes it with the gas tank, making Molotov Cocktails.

Michael: This will really help.

Rex: We need to find the other ring to see what's inside the briefcase.

Michael: We will. Don't worry.

Rex and Michael walk to one of the cars that looks fancy even if it's covered with blood. Michael looks out a window and sees a broken ladder.

Michael: If I'm correct there might be a way in to the blocked room on the second level up there. I need you to come with me since we weigh a total of 160 lbs.

Rex: Okay.

Michael shoots the hook shot so it clings onto the broken ladder. Rex grabs onto Michael then they go up to the roof fighting the current of the wind. Rex sees a hole then jumps in and then Michael. A zombie is looking the other way, then Michael breaks it's neck then picks up the jewelry box with the other ring.

Michael: Here, (tosses Rex the ring) put it in and open the briefcase.

Rex: Alright. (Puts in the ring and opens the case taking out a card) A card, it's probably for the door leading to the front of the train.

Michael: Well then let's go.

Before they could leave they heard some weird noises outside of the door.

Chapter 2 is complete. Now only a lot more chapters to go! Well anyways how is it so far? R/R so I can improve it. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

﻿ 

Chapter 3

Michael and Rex open the door to see that the "things" in the crystal like eggs were gone. They were both surprised that they were gone.

Michael: What the? Where the hell did they go!

Rex: I don't know. But we better be careful.

Michael: Anyways let's get to the conductor's car.

Michael and Rex run down stairs but when they do they see a horrible sight….their parents as zombies.

Michael: No! DAD!

Rex: Dad!

The zombies that were their parents were coming closer to them.

Michael: (pulls out handgun) No! STOP!

Rex: (Also pulls out the handgun) Dad I don't want to do this.

Once the zombies get 3 feet away from Rex and Michael, they pull the trigger.

Michael: (Cries) Dad…I'm sorry.

Rex: (Cries) please…forgive me father.

After they walk past their dead parents and get to the car before the conductor's car. They now want to extract revenge on Umbrella for making the T-Virus and infecting the leeches with it.

Rex: (slides the blue keycard) Umbrella will pay for all the people they've killed and we're going to make sure of that.

Michael: (Opens the door and walks through) But we need to stop this train.

Michael and Rex walk into the conductor's car killing any zombie they can. Michael checks the computer to see that they're going to crash in 3 min. 45 sec.

Michael: Rex take that magnetic card and go to the back of the train, enable the brake so I can up here. Then we'll stop this train.

Rex: Roger.

Rex picks up the magnetic card and runs to the back of the train. He kills any zombies that get in his way out of anger. Rex enables the brake and lets Michael know.

Rex: I've engaged the rear brakes.

Michael: Roger I'll put these brakes on now.

Michael enables the brakes and then they derail off the tracks. Once they do the whole train flips on it's side and slides while Michael and Rex fly into a tunnel while the train blocks them from exiting. Michael gets knocked out for a min. while Rex is piled under gravel. Michael wakes up and gets up.

Michael: Rex?

Rex: Over here!

Michael runs over and helps Rex out.

Michael: You okay?

Rex: Yeah I'm fine. But we need to get home.

Michael: We will. Trust me.

Outside members of S.T.A.R.S. passing in a helicopter see the train and call the police.

Enrico: We have a derailed train over near the Arklay Mountains. We need anybody we can over here on the double!

Rebecca: I wonder what happened.

Back inside the tunnel.

Michael: Let's see where this tunnel heads.

Rex: Sure. Maybe it'll lead to an exit.

Michael: We'll see once we get there.

They walk down with flashlights on to the end of the tunnel. News reporters have made it to the derailed train and give the details worldwide.

Back in Raccoon City, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Rebecca are at Yugi's house watching T.V. when the bulletin came on.

News reporter: We're here live at a derailed train scene where something made the train go haywire. The train number is 411678.

Rebecca: 411678! That was the train that Michael and Rex was on!

Yugi: What!

News reporter: Apparently everyone that was on the train is now dead.

Man: But we still haven't found the bodies of Michael Shimamura and Rex Raptor. Isn't it possible they could still be alive?

News reporter: That is likely. But I don't think they would survive the crash of the train.

All of a sudden a bullet is shot from the back.

Man: What happened?

Enrico: This guy got up and tried to bite me!

All of a sudden bullets are flying everywhere.

Joey: What's going on! I thought they were dead!

Tristan: I guess not.

Tea: I'm worried about Michael and Rex. I mean they can't be dead can they?

Rebecca: I'm not sure. There is a possibility they survived.

All of a sudden the walkie talkie that was given to them by Rex and Michael goes off.

Michael: (hurt) Anyone there? It's me Michael!

Yugi jumps up and grabs the walkie talkie.

Yugi: Michael! Are you and Rex okay?

Michael: We're fine. We're just walking down a tunnel.

Joey: The tunnel the train is blocking?

Michael: How'd you know about that?

Tea: It's all over the news. They think you two are dead.

Michael: Really now? Well yeah the tunnel the train was blocking. But we don't know what we might encounter.

Tristan: You two have to stay alive!

Rex: We will. We're just trying to get home.

Rebecca: Alright keep in touch.

Michael: We will. Over and out.

Yugi and friends: Over and out.

In the tunnel.

Michael: Rex I see a door!

Rex: I do to.

They run to the door and go through it leading into the sewers.

Michael: My guess is that there is a door over there but we need to cross here to get there.

Rex: Alright.

They get into the sewer and walk down the path to a ladder. They climb up and reach a building. Michael walks to where an Umbrella marking is.

Michael: The Umbrella Research Center?

Rex: Check this out!

Michael runs up and sees the portrait of Dr. James Marcus.

Rex: Dr. James Marcus huh. Says he died 10 years ago.

The intercom rises up scaring Rex and Michael.

Dr. Marcus: Attention! Please be silent while I recite the company's motto. Obedience brings discipline, discipline brings unity, unity brings power, power brings life.

: (laughs) I spread the virus through the mansion, needless to say I contaminated the train too. 10 years ago Dr. Marcus was murdered. And I want revenge, on Umbrella.

Chapter 3 ended, a little spooky eh? Anyways R/R for me. I find it scary I need your thoughts too. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael: Who was that guy?

Rex: I don't know. But he doesn't sound friendly.

Michael: -looks at Rex out of the corner of eye-

Rex: -notices it- What!

Michael: -shakes head- Never mind.

They walk down and into the door opposite of the way they came in.

Michael: I miss my girlfriend.

Rex: You have a girlfriend?

Michael: Yeah. But I haven't seen her in a while.

Rex: Michael has a girlfriend! –Repeats over and over-

Michael: Don't push it.

Rex: Yeah well I want to see Weevil again.

Michael: Oh yeah, him. Anyways we both want to see someone again. We just need to survive.

Rex: Okay but we need to find a way out.

Michael: You think I don't know that?

Rex: Okay, okay. Sheesh, you really need some help.

Michael and Rex walk into a different room and turn the corner to see a zombie right in their faces.

Michael: WOAH!

They shoot at it and Michael nearly gets scratched by it. Rex sees something on a small table and grabs it.

Rex: Michael what's this?

Michael: Looks like a statue.

Michael looks to the side to see a load of shotgun ammo and two shotguns.

Michael: -taps Rex's shoulder- Uh Rex.

Rex: What? –Looks to the side where Michael is looking- HOLY!

They run over there to pick it up but gets interrupted by a super leech that bursts through the wall and stares at them.

Michael: Oh hell.

Rex: Damn super leeches.

Rex takes out the Molotov cocktails he made on the train, and throws it at the leech burning it to hell.

Michael: Nice.

Rex: Yeah I went through a lot of boxes of handgun ammo to kill it.

Michael and Rex gather the items and strap it on to their backs.

Michael: Only use it if we are stuck by powerful enemies not the zombies or dogs.

Rex: Okay this will be hard but fun. Let the fun and games begin.

Michael: You are an idiot huh?

Rex: Oh shut up.

Michael: Lets just go.

Michael and Rex climb up the ladder they passed to get the statue and shotguns, and end up on a balcony.

Michael: Jeez, this place is like a maze.

Rex: Yeah.

The two run down and around a corner to see 4 zombie gardeners.

Rex: Oh boy.

Michael: Just what we need.

Michael and Rex shoot them and run down getting to a locked door. They unlock it and walk through and end up in a classroom.

? (not over speaker): So those two dare interfere with my plans? I'll see to it that they don't live.

Michael: Hmm….. Weird.

Michael walks over to a piece of paper and picks it up. He reads it.

Michael: 8:15? What the hell?

Rex: 8:15?

Michael: I don't know but let's get out of here.

The both run out the double doors and end up in the main hall.

Rex: Look a scale!

Michael: Maybe we have to put the statue on it.

Rex puts the statue on it and the scale goes down a lot.

Michael: Okay now what?

Rex: I guess we have to finish the statue and find another.

Michael: Most likely.

They run to the door on the west side and proceed through into a living room. Rex picks up a crank handle and then bats bust the windows and fly around in the room.

Rex: Ouch! BATS!

Michael: RUN!

Michael and Rex run out of the room back into the main hall catching their breath.

Michael: Jeez. That was crazy.

Rex: Yeah, at first I thought we were goners.

Michael and Rex catch their breaths and then the intercom comes up.

: Hahahahahahahahah! Did you like my pets?

Michael: Who are you!

: That you'll learn soon enough.

Rex: We'll find you and stop you.

: That would be impossible.

Michael: Impossible is nothing.

: You still believe that you can win? Hah! You can't. I'll finish you off with my pets.

Michael: We've finished them off.

: Hahahahahahahahahahah! There are more creatures than that. And they'll rip your flesh, crunch your bones, and drink your blood. I'll keep in touch.

Michael uses his walkie-talkie and calls Yugi and them.

Michael: Yugi, Yugi you there?

Yugi: Yeah we're all here.

Rex: Alright there are some problems.

Joey: What do you mean?

Rex: Well we need to get out of a mansion, kill some monsters, and a mystery guy.

Rebecca: You've got it tough.

Michael: Yeah but we're okay.

Tea: Be careful guys.

Yugi: Michael someone wants to talk to you.

: Michael?

Michael: Crystal?

Crystal: -teary eyed- You're alive?

Michael: Yeah, Rex and I made it off in time.

Crystal: Thank god!

Michael: I'll be home by morning. I promise.

Crystal: Okay. Keep in touch. Please?

Michael: I will.

Rex: Who was that?

Michael: My girlfriend.

Chapter 4 is done. How do you like it? I'm updating both fanfics very soon. Please Read and review. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rex: Are you joking?

Michael: Rex…I'm not.

Rex: OO

Michael and Rex walk into the classroom and walk into a door they passed on the way to the main hall, to end up in a corridor.

Rex: Well I never thought ending up in a mansion fighting off all sorts of zombies and monsters.

Michael: I kind of expected to stay in the jungle or something.

They turn the corner and two zombies are kneeling next to each other eating a dead man.

Rex: Ugh.

Michael is to busy vomiting to hear what Rex said. The zombies hearing them look at the two and start walking towards them.

Michael: Oh great.

They pull out the handguns and start shooting the zombies. Michael then walks to them and vomits on their heads since he was sick to his stomach.

Rex: -shutters- Yech that was nasty!

Michael: Let's go through here and find what we can.

Rex: Alright.

Michael and Rex both walk in and end up in a library.

Michael: AHHHHH! CURSED BOOKS!

Rex: Oo.

Michael: I hate books.

Rex: What ever.

Michael and Rex walk around the room and pick up Microfilm A. Then Michael puts the crank handle into a crank with no handle. Rex then goes to the lift and Michael turns the handle which makes Rex go up onto the second floor…alone. He walks off it and a centipede comes down from the ceiling.

Rex: HOLY HELL!

Rex Shoots the thing and it flies off into the gears stuck but still alive. Rex then has an idea (WAIT I MADE REX HAVE AN IDEA!), he'll leave it there and once he gets the gears to turn…he'll splatter the thing and make its guts splatter across the room.

Rex: Sayonara sucker.

Michael over walkie-talkie: Rex I'm going to the main hall, see what you can find up there.

Rex: Alright.

The two split up and Michael is carefully examining the Main Hall. Rex then walks in slamming the door scaring Michael.

Michael: OH HELL!

Rex: WHAT!

Michael: -is scared half to death- Don't do that!

Rex: Sorry dude.

Michael: I thought that door was locked.

Rex: Not anymore. Come on.

Michael runs up to where Rex is and the two walk through the door. They then walk through another door ending up in a room with two centipedes.

Michael: Uh oh.

Rex: This isn't so bad.

The two attack them and kill them after two or three shots. And then a girl slowly comes out of hiding behind the boxes, but the two boys don't notice.

Michael: You have two magnums!

Rex: Yeah I got them in the train.

: M….Michael?

Michael has a surprised look and looks to where the girl came out of the boxes.

Michael: Crystal?

Crystal: MICHAEL!

Crystal runs over and tackles Michael giving him a hug.

Rex: Teenagers. (Shakes head) Wait a minute…I'm a teenager!

Michael: Crystal how did you get here?

Crystal: I took a ride on an airplane and dropped near the mansion.

Crystal's part of the story.

Crystal lands about 5 meters away from The Umbrella Research Center. Then she calls Yugi and friends over the walkie-talkie on a different frequency.

Crystal: Thanks for the ride.

Joey: No problem just find Michael and Rex then get out of there.

Crystal: Roger, switching to regular frequency.

They then switch back to the normal frequency that Michael and Rex are on. Armed with a basic handgun and a shotgun strapped to her back, Crystal then ran to the mansion crossing the bridge which got destroyed after she ran across.

Crystal: That's not good.

She then slips into a little air vent that brings her to the art storage room. She then hides behind boxes after seeing the centipedes and hearing the doorknob turn with her handgun ready. She's breathing hard and softly hoping not to get killed.

End of replay

Crystal: And I ran into you guys.

Michael: Wow, wasn't expecting that.

Rex: So, anything from Weevil?

Crystal: No I thought he was with his new boss William Birkin. Said that leeches were bugs and he needed help. But he said somewhere about a research center.

Rex: Research center? Hm….

Michael then notices the grenade launcher locked in a type of mechanism. Then he runs over to it.

Michael: Hey you guys, check this out.

Rex and Crystal run over to where Michael is, as Michael reads an inscription.

Michael: "In order to release this weapon you must place the leg of a creature below." What the hell? That leg we have to find is twice as big as the normal centipede.

Rex: Where are we supposed to find that?

Crystal: Who knows? It could be anywhere.

Michael: Well let's search around.

They walk out of the room and up the stairs into a large room.

Michael: Whoa. You were in here Rex?

Rex: Yeah. I found this. –Walks to two unwound mechanisms- But I can't do anything.

Michael: Let's try to wind them up.

Rex and Michael wind them up and two steel cages rise. But if they let go the cages will drop.

Crystal: I'll go and see what there are under those cages.

Michael: Thanks.

Crystal goes and picks up a fire key and a water key. But a giant centipede comes out of an air vent behind her and grabs Crystal making her drop the water key into a vent below her that you will find out where it leads in a while. And she still has the fire key.

Crystal: MICHAEL! REX!

Michael and Rex both let go of the mechanism and run to the centipede.

Michael: Crystal!

Rex: Michael lets exterminate this bug!

Michael: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Michael and Rex jump to the sides shooting the beast not hitting Crystal while she is kicking the beast. Then it kicks Michael and Rex slamming Rex into a wall and Rex into a pillar.

Michael: Dammit.

Rex: Stupid centipede.

Michael manages to shoot the centipede's leg but the centipede flees with Crystal.

Crystal: MICHAEL!

Michael: CRYSTAL!

Michael, now pissed, helped Rex up.

Rex: Michael, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do.

Michael then has tears rolling down face crying.

Michael: (Crying) Crystal… (Slams fists into ground and is on knees) I promise I'll find you. Then I'll kill whoever it is that made the Giant Centipede who took you away.

Rex picks up the centipede's leg.

Rex: Michael let's go back into the art storage room and get the grenade launcher. Then you can take it and get Crystal back.

Michael: (Wiping his tears) Okay…

They go back and pick up a white statue and some Napalm grenades.

Michael: Time to take the grenade launcher.

Rex: Wait. (Dusts off another part of the inscription) "You must have a loved one you are fighting for and place your hand on the handle. Only then will you be able to take the launcher and deem yourself worthy of the power capable of defeating the evil within."

Michael: (Grabs the launcher easily) I **am** fighting for a loved one. YOU'LL PAY! I'LL GET CRYSTAL BACK!

Chapter 5 is done Peace out you all. I'm gonna work on any fanfics I can. I might not finish this for a while. And Rebecca and Billy are here just in a different place. I'm not going to use them so don't worry about it. See ya all around. R&R PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michael walked into the room and picked up the Fire key Crystal dropped. Then he ran to the main hall with Rex and put the white statue on the balance. They then run down the stairs, into the dining room, unlock the red door with the fire key, and enter through the door. Rex picks up the lighter fluid and put it in the lighter that he got from his dad's pack.

Michael: Alright that's all we can do.

Rex: I think we passed a door in the classroom.

Michael: Let's go in there.

Michael and Rex run into the classroom and into the door they passed to be in a long hallway. They then unlock the door and toss the key away. But since the doorknob was rusty the door would not open.

Rex: Dammit! How the hell are we supposed to get in!

Michael: I have and Idea.

Michael then walks back and slams his left shoulder into the door causing it to be knocked down. Michael's shoulder still in a little pain though. They walk in and push a little table at the end all the way down. Michael hops over it turns, on the lights, and pushes the table under the moose head. Michael then hops on and pulls out a needle and some handgun parts from on the moose head.

Michael: Whoa, some handgun parts.

Michael gives them to Rex.

Rex: How the? Why the hell would someone put this there?

Michael: I don't know. But at least they did.

Rex: Hey…when I was in the room above the library I checked a clock and it was missing a minute hand. The hour hand looked like this only shorter. Maybe this is the minute hand.

Michael: We'll go there but first let's check the library again. I believe I saw a room with a candle that wasn't lit next to it. Now that you have a working lighter maybe the candle will light and the door will unlock.

Rex: …Are you dumb?

Michael: No. It's a theory. So let's go.

They run back into the library and immediately to the right as they walk in. They then ignite the candle that was right next to the door, and then the door unlocks.

Rex: What the hell?

Michael: Well that was weird. But at least the door is open.

Rex: Yeah well let's go and check it out.

They go in and see to zombies on the ground getting up. Michael walks up and out of anger slams his foot into both of them slamming them into a bookcase and books fall covering them in books.

Rex: Nice.

Michael: Thanks now let's just find the statue and get out of here.

Michael goes to a bookcase that isn't connected to the others.

Michael: Hey Rex. Check this out.

Rex: Hmm. should we move it out of the way and see what's behind it?

Michael: Yeah. Maybe it's the missing piece.

Michael and Rex both push it but it doesn't budge.

Michael: Dammit it's too heavy.

Rex: Jeez man what else can we do?

Michael: Hm. Maybe…Step back.

Rex: But why?

Michael pulls out the grenade launcher and Rex runs for his life. Michael shoots the grenade launcher. The bookcase blows up and books are scattered everywhere including The Book of Good.

Michael: That's why.

Rex: -stunned-

They look around and find the book.

Michael: Alright let's go back to the main hall.

Rex: Let's go!

They both run to the main hall and put the wings on the statue that they found in the book.

: Not bad. But you'll have to do better. Let's see how good you both do on your own!

All of a sudden the floor breaks underneath Michael's feet and he falls down it.

Michael: Ahhh!

Rex: Michael!

Michael is then engulfed in the darkness below. Rex shouting for Michael but receives no response.

Okay that's ch. 6 R/R. Michael is gone and Rex is alone. What now? Read to find out. L8er sk8ers!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Resident Evil 0, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Michael landed on his back in a torture room.

Michael: Agh. Shit.

Michael gets up and looks around scanning the area. Then he sees Crystal chained to a wall.

Michael: Crystal!

He runs over to where Crystal is chained to the wall.

Michael: Crystal wake up!

Crystal then slowly regains consciousness.

Crystal: Michael…is…that you?

Michael: Yeah it's me.

Michael then shoots the chains and catches her when she falls.

Michael: I've got you Crystal.

Crystal: I was so worried. Thank god you came. I thought you'd leave me alone in this place.

Michael: I would never leave you to die in this place. But Rex has to find us so right now we wait here.

He sat down by a wall with Crystal by his side

00000

Rex: Michael I will find you Michael. No matter where you're at I will find you.

Rex runs back to the clock room to still see the centipede there. He puts in the iron needle, and turns it to 7:15.

Rex: Heh. Sayonara sucker.

Rex turns it to 8:15 and the gears turn crushing the centipede and guts splatter all over the place.

Rex: Now to find Michael and Crystal

Rex runs down to the Fireplace room which is now unlocked and takes the Microfilm B.

Rex: Nice now to find a projector.

Rex refers to the map to find the projector room. He runs to the projector run shooting anything that gets in his path. He inserts the Microfilms and sees the pattern. Then he looks towards a monitor seeing the Michael and Crystal but not before seeing this pattern on the microfilm image.

DOOR--------

0 1 2 3

4 5 6 7

8 9 A B

C D E F

Rex: -shouts into the intercom- Michael, Crystal!

Michael: Rex? Rex is that you?

Rex: You're both okay?

Crystal: -softly but audible- Yeah…we're fine.

Rex: There should be a device in the room. Look for it, it has 5 switches.

Michael gets up and looks for it in the torture room. He sees it and runs to it.

Michael: Found it.

Rex: Now flip the switches from left to right up, up, down, up, up.

Michael flips the switches and the floor collapses once more but this time he has zombies below him and some super leeches on a lift coming up. He caught a metal railing before he fell noticing a bomb right next to where.

Michael: Oh shit.

Crystal: Michael!

Rex: MICHAEL!

He notices a bow with an explosive arrow pulled back and a rope holding it back and someone lights the candle that was just below it but he never saw who it was. He then seen four barrels and they said "DANGER Flammable". He then saw four loose bricks and threw one at the base of each of them, which knocked them over. The oil fell out of a hole on the top of each and leaked onto both the bottom of the zombies and the top of the Super Leeches. He then noticed that the arrow was aimed for the bomb and that bomb could blow the whole mansion up.

Michael: Oh hell no.

He then throws a loose small metal rod at the candle which knocked it onto the oil and burnt both the super leeches and the zombies.

Michael: -still hanging off the strong thick metal rail- Whew…That was close.

Michael climbed up and got there out of breath.

Rex: Michael, you alright?

Michael: Yeah I think so. Rex get your sorry butt over here.

Rex: Alright.

Rex ran out and slammed into a super leech.

Rex: Oh crap…

The super leech knocks the handgun out of Rex's hand and to the side

Rex: Oh man. This isn't good.

He rolls under the Super leech hoping to get the handgun but the Super leech grabbed his leg and dragged him back. Then a woman in a cloak and a hood covering her eyes shot the Super leech and the super leech fell after 20 shots.

Rex: -looking at the remains- Whoa who are you? –He turned around to see the woman disappeared- Who was that girl?

Rex stood up and ran and took the black statue wings off of the shelf and ran back to the main hall. He put the two statues on the scale combined with the wings and they balanced perfectly. He jumped down and saw the statue of Dr. Marcus moving downwards. He then ran down the stairs and sharply turned the corner stopping immediately after seeing the giant spider.

Rex: Holy shit!

He started shooting the spider and killed it when it was in the air and it landed only a few inches from his feet.

Rex: Shit…Now to find Michael and Crystal.

Rex ran and turned another corner and ducked under another spider and slid into an air vent which he landed onto the ground in front of a door he tried turning the knob but it was stuck because it was old.

0000

Michael jumped up and pointed his handgun when he heard the doorknob turn.

Michael: Rex…?

Rex: -on the other side of the door- Michael!

Michael: Stand back I'm going to ram it down!

Michael then rams into it but it doesn't move that much. He does it again and the whole thing comes down. He then carries Crystal out and turn the corner to see a young girl standing there. She removed her hood revealing herself she looked 13, had Auburn(red-brown) shoulder-length and sort of curly, blue eyes, and was 4' 4" tall.

: My name is Kristina. You three are…?

Michael: Michael Shimamura.

Crystal: Crystal Arnoul.

Rex: Rex Raptor.

Kristina: And I thought I was the only one that was here until I ran into Rex here.

Rex: So that was you?

Kristina: Yes.

Michael pulls out his walkie-talkie and talks over it.

Michael: This is Michael Shimamura, Yugi you there?

All there is, is static over the walkie-talkie.

Rex: What the? Yugi you there?

All of a sudden there is a voice over the walkie-talkie.

: You can't reach your friends anymore.

Michael: Who is this?

: This is Wesker. I change my identity all the time. Oh and by the way we've released a new prototype of monsters in the mansion. The NEMESIS-2.

Michael: Dammit why? Hello? Hello!

Wesker had hung up before he said anymore.

Michael: Dammit! Where ever that NEMESIS-2 is we'll be able to escape it…I hope…

Chapter 7 ended. NEMESIS-2 is MY creation. I own him for now. Oh and Kristina isn't mine she is Escachick357's. Well that's my latest chapter. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'll refer to NEMESIS-2 as N2 when he speaks.

Michael, Rex, Kristina, and Crystal run out back towards the exit and stop just to see a massive large creature that has a rocket launcher passed by without seeing them. The large creature had tubes going out of his body and into other body parts. One looked like it was going into his eye. He was lipless and looked almost like a human except for the rotting tissue skin on his body that was black. He also was wearing black leather and looked like he was armed and ready to storm 5 fortresses. He also had two eyes one that was a small like cut like it was infected and the other looked like a human's eye. Kristina noticed a NEMESIS-2 on its back. After the creature passed by and disappeared into the darkness saying:

N2: Must locate and eliminate Rex Raptor, Michael Shimamura, Crystal Arnoul, and Kristina Kanazaki.

Michael: What the fuck was that thing?

Kristina: NEMESIS-2.

All but Kristina: WHAT?

Kristina: Yup.

All of a sudden a boy comes running down the hall where NEMESIS-2 left and rammed into the group knocking them on their asses.

Michael: Fuck watch it man!

: Sorry, running.

Kristina: From?

: Someone. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kenny.

The group introduced themselves.

Kenny: So what are you doing here?

Michael: Me and Rex got here by an accident and now want to find a way out of here.

Crystal: Searching for these two.

Kristina: Searching for a sample of the leech type things they have here or the T-virus sample.

Kenny: Here trying to expose the enterprise that started this mess.

Michael: Which one?

Kenny: Umbrella.

The group started walking and talked about Umbrella. Until they came to a vent that sounded like it was snoring.

Rex: Hey…listen…

They all heard and Michael opened the vent and Michael looked but couldn't see anything but darkness.

Michael: Rex, why don't you go in? I'm sure you'd love to see what's on the other side of that vent.

Rex: Sure. Wait…WHAT?

Michael: You're the only one stupid enough to go in.

Michael laughed and then Crystal slapped him in the back of the head.

Michael: Ouch son of a…

Rex: You deserved that.

Rex crawled in and hit something. He tugged on it.

Rex: Hey there's something in here!

Kristina: Pull it out!

Rex started pulling and both him and a young girl flew out. Michael poked the young girl. The girl woke up.

: Stop!

Michael: I was hoping you'd wake up Candice.

Candice: Michael? Rex? Crystal?...REX!

Rex: Candice!

The two share a joyful hug but of course Michael that's confused a lot interrupts.

Michael: Wait, wait, wait, you two know each other?

Rex: Yeah we're husband wife.

Michael: …You two are…? Oh my god!

Michael started laughing again but this time gets slapped by both Kristina and Crystal.

Michael: Son of a bitch! That hurt!

Kristina: You've got a shitty sense of humor.

Crystal: You really need to stop making fun of them.

Michael: Damn, anyways Candice why didn't you tell me you were married to him?

Rex: Why would she?

Kenny: Yeah why? Also how do you know her?

Candice: I'm her…I mean his cousin.

Michael: …

Crystal, Kristina, Kenny looked at Michael as he was pissed off.

Crystal: Hold him back!

The three grabbed him holding him back keeping him from attacking. Michael calmed down and they let go, Kenny then quickly grabbed his head in pain and ran off. Then Nemesis-2 came out of where Kenny had left having a rocket launcher.

Rex: Holy shit he's got a rocket launcher!

Michael: No fuck Sherlock?

N-2: You were always the idiotic one Michael Shimamura.

Michael: Holy shit he talks!

Rex: No duh Sherlock Holmes!

N-2: Rex Raptor, the spunky one.

Nemesis-2 lifted up the rocket launcher and everyone ran but Michael somehow disappeared into the wall and the others ran and all of a sudden Michael ran out of the ceiling and fell towards a pit with spikes him barely catching the edge as the spike pit began to disappear and everyone jumped in the hole as a rocket sent by N-2 hit the wall behind him, forcing Michael to drop into the pit which seemed endless until they all hit the ground unconscious…

End of chapter 8…But now that they're unconscious what shall I put for the next few chapters? –he scratched his head- Oh yeah, well see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE MANY CURSE WORDS. ALL SAID BY YUGI, JOEY, TRISTAN, ETC. IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH IT WHAT SO EVER PLEASE DO NOT READ AND SKIP IT TO THE REAL TEAM ACTUALLY WAKING UP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 9

Back in Raccoon City Joey was messing around in the bathroom for some reason; Yugi comes in and sees that Joey trashed the bathroom.

Yugi: …JOEY WHAT DID YOU DO?

Joey: Uh…Nothing'?

Yugi: WHO TRASHED THE BATHROOM?

Joey: …Not me!

Tristan came and had to hold Yugi back from killing Joey and Yugi was cursing like unbelievably fucking crazy.

Tea: Did he just say what I think he said? That he'd rape Joey?

Joey: …No he said he was going to rape you.

Tea: Why you little son of a bitch!

Tea tackles Joey and starts beating the shit out of him while Yugi kicks Tristan in the balls and tackles him kicking his ass. All of a sudden they're all fighting each other over a stupid bathroom shit.

Author: What the fuck man? Dammit be right back I gotta call and see what's up. –Walks to the phone and calls- -Yugi answers-

Yugi: Hello Game Shop.

Author: Yugi what the fucks going on here?

Yugi: Fuck you! Should I get over there and kick your ass?

Author: You son of a bitch! –Comes back- Excuse me folks some business came up and I have to take care of it, please sit tight and I will be back shortly. My co author will take my place.

Co Author: Hi sorry about that. He'll be back shortly.

The author walks over to Yugi's house and gets into the fight kicking their asses. The author had dragged them out and set them apart.

Author: Dammit the story is supposed to continue differently.

Tea: Story?

Tristan: What story?

Yugi: You guys think he's okay?

Joey: Did you take your meds today kid?

Author: …That's it. You're all on a TV Show called Resident Evil and you have to do as I say to survive er I mean pass and get great jobs.

Joey: -tackled the author and started punching him-

Tea: JOEY!

They all held Joey back from killing the author. As the author got up and tackled Joey kicking his ass.

Author: Joey you son of a bitch!

Everyone gets into a fight including the author and blood is flying all over the place. The author comes back to his computer after this and finishes it off.

Author: Sorry about that. Let's get on with the real story shall we?

A/n: So that was this short chapter the team wakes up in chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Michael was the first to wake up, he pulled out his shotgun that was strapped to his back and checked it, and he had 7 bullets in it the maximum amount. He stood up and looked around finding the others waking them up. As the group got together they all reloaded and Michael and Rex gave Candice their handgun with ammo.

Michael: Alright now that we know we're in the dam area, how I may never know, but we need to find a way out.

Rex: Now we know we've got 5 of us. We'll have to split up 2, 2, and 1.

Michael: I'm going alone, Crystal you and Kristina go that door I'll go down stairs and Rex and Candice go to that other door. If you see Nemesis, run unless you have a rocket launcher and 5 rockets.

Kristina: How do you know that?

Michael: …I don't.

The group split up and Michael picked up an assault rifle with 9 full magazine clips and a few grenades along with some Molotov cocktails. Crystal and Kristina picked up two grenade launchers and a few flame grenades. As Rex and Candice picked up some flame grenades also as they all walked down corridor after corridor ending up in a bar all three at the same time.

Crystal: Hey now that we're here turn on the juke box and let's play pool!

Candice: Yeah sounds fun.

They all got pool sticks turning on the jukebox and started playing. Soon a monster burst through the wall and all their weapons and items were knocked into a corner. The group only had their pool sticks and saw how deformed this monster was. It had a claw as a hand and the group started whacking the monster with the pool sticks as the monster hit the girls to the side leaving them unconscious and the boys by themselves.

Rex: Any ideas?

Michael: Yeah distract him!

Rex: What?

Michael: Just do it!

Rex distracted the monster as Michael went to the pile grabbing a Molotov cocktail and his lighter. He ran back but not to close as Rex got hit and was sent to a wall but he was fine.

Michael: Eat this you son of a bitch!

He threw the Molotov cocktail at him hitting the dirt as he jumped and protected his friends getting his back burnt collapsing as his friends slowly woke up.

Michael: It…burns…

Crystal: Michael!

Rex: Michael what did you-?

Michael: Protected you from a Molotov cocktail.

Kristina: Oh my god are you okay?

Michael: Yeah at least you're safe…

The monster was screaming in pain as it fell back out of the hole it climbed in through. A splash was heard as they could tell he hit the water and Michael got up stumbling a bit as his friends were fine. Soon Crystal and Kristina started bandaging his wounds as Rex and Candice got the weapons.

Michael: Pfft the asshole got me bad.

Crystal: Not as bad as he could have.

Soon they walked down the nearby stairs equipped with powerful weapons and junk. They all ended up near a river where they heard a shout yelling "Billy!" and looked to see a man taken off by the current and a woman running to a door on the opposite of the high bridge she was on.

Michael: Hey wait!

Before they knew it she was gone. They wondered who it was as they walked over to a nearby grate and climbed onto a high forklift as Michael jumped up grabbing onto the ledge and climbing up picking up a card.

Michael: I'm going to see who that was! You guys go ahead and through to Dr Marcus's research center but wait before you go in! I'll catch up with you near the tanks and shit that's by it!

Crystal: Okay be safe!

They all split up after Michael threw them the card he found as he climbed the rocks himself ending up where the woman was and walking through the door. He carefully walked into the door ending up in a electric area for the dam as he heard clicking he pumped his shotgun as he walked around the corner seeing the woman and yelled.

Michael: Freeze!

The woman turned around with a handgun pointing to Michael's head.

: You're just a boy.

Michael: The name is Michael Firewing now who are you?

: Rebecca Chambers, did you say Firewing? You mean you're the son of Miguel Firewing?

Michael: Yeah how do you know…wait Rebecca! You're…you're my dad's…uh best friend!

Rebecca: Uh…-blushes slightly- Yeah, friend.

They both lowered their weapons and put them away as Rebecca got back to typing on some console. He looked about as he kept guard.

Michael: So, who was that Billy character you were yelling at earlier?

Rebecca: A…friend.

She got the console working as they both made a quick dash for the nearby elevator and hit a cache of weapons like more assault rifles, a couple shotgun ammo boxes, and some magnum ammo. The elevator started going down.

Rebecca: So how'd you end up here?

Michael: Train crashed in front of the tunnel about 10 miles off here. Managed to survive

Rebecca: I see.

00000

Rex, Candice, Crystal, and Kristina ended up in front of the lab somehow and started waiting for them looking towards the gate.

Kristina: So, how long do we wait?

Crystal: Who knows?

Nemesis fell from apparently the sky and roared.

Rex: Aw shit.

Kristina: Hurry up Michael!

All of a sudden they ran in apparently suicidal shooting like crazy and they all dodged his arms swinging and tentacles flying. A bullet shot as three characters were shown in the darkness as a man with tattoos on his arms, a young woman, and a boy who apparently was Michael stood in the darkness.

Michael: What you started the party without us?

Candice: Michael!

Crystal: He made it!

Kristina: Let's take it up!

Rex: Let's rock.

Rebecca: Alright let's show 'em.

: We'll take 'em.

Michael: We got it Billy.

Michael ran to his group and yelled:

Michael: Ready?

All: Let's go!

N2: -roared- You won't win!

They all ran firing as N2 shot back with a rocket just about killing Crystal but she still lived...Well barely.

Michael: Crystal!

They all took off with fighting as Michael slid to Crystal lifting her head.

Crystal: W-We had...a great ti-ime to-oge-ther.

Michael: Crystal...Umbrella will pay...

Crystal: Don't...fo-forget me...Mich-Michael...

Crystal died as Michael stood up and Rex came over.

Michael: They'll pay...the bastards will pay...

Rex: Come on let's take 'em out!

Michael and Rex: BRING IT ON!

N2: -roared- You little pests you won't win!

They started fighting hand to hand as Candice, Kristina, Billy, and Rebecca shot at it with either a handgun or a magnum. Michael did most of the work as he moved so fast Nemesis and him could barely be seen fighting! Michael came out all bloodied up as Nemesis was torn apart. Michael ran for Nemesis's rocket launcher, grabbed it, and fired...unfortunately...no ammo. Michael fired his magnum Nemesis stumbling back into an oil container the oil leaking from his back. Michael grinned as the rest of the team ran for cover and Michael shot the oil. Nemesis was burned to a crisp and there was a raging inferno as the team ran inside the lab.

Michael: Damn that was intense.

Rebecca: Are you crazy?

Candice: Yeah! You could've killed us!

Rex: But he saved us. It's a shame Crystal is...

Michael: Don't say it; just help me with these wounds...

They treated the wounds as a sinister laugh was heard after they were done and the laugh was recognizable by Rex and Michael.

: Well well well, if it isn't our little explorers.

The figure jumped down from the railing above and was a tall, red haired man, wearing...a dress.

Michael: You!

Rex: Who are you?

: My name? My name is James Marcus.

Michael: I-I-Impossible! Marcus is dead!

Marcus: Believe what you will but I'm alive and well.

Kristina: You're the mastermind behind this?

Candice: How could you?

Marcus: Heh heh heh.

Marcus explained the story and I'm not going through the damn thing so the fight.

Marcus: You won't live to see another day.

Marcus transformed into this leech type thing and was apparently about 8 feet tall! He started coming towards the group and they fired with their shotguns, Molotov cocktails, and inferno grenades which really damaged a lot forcing him to drop two keys as he transformed once more and started slashing at them. Unfortunately Candice and Kristina didn't make it...Rex and Michael attacked out of pure anger and managed to take him down.

Michael: YOU SON OF A BITCH THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING OUR FRIENDS!

Rex: SAY GOOD NIGHT!

They used a final onslaught of assault rifle bullets to kill him. So all that was left was Rebecca, Billy, Rex, and Michael...The end...or that's what I would say if it was but they grabbed the keys, used them on the blast doors, opened it, went through, grabbed items and prepared themselves to get the fuck out of there.

End of chapter 10, 11 will be the final chapter but with their friends dead will Michael and Rex live to see the light? Find out in chapter 11! Under heavy duty work right now, so stay tuned and...I mean just stay ready to read the damn thing. Peace out y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Escape!

The remaining four went onto the elevator and activated it going up towards the heliport as an earthquake hit and a voice over the intercom rose.

Intercom: Self destruct sequence initiated. 5 minutes to self destruct.

Michael: Self destruct?

Rex: Oh shit!

Billy looked down and saw something crash through the wall which looked like the queen leech.

Billy: Queeny's coming!

Rebecca: Make this go faster!

The queen hit the lift knocking them onto the heliport above as the queen came up almost eating them!

Rebecca read about the way to kill it was sunlight and they all ran to one of the 7 valves to open the skylight except Michael who distracted it.

Michael: Your majesty, get away from them!

They got the three valves unlocked as this time they did the last four quickly as the skylight opened and sunlight came in.

Billy and Michael: Hey queeny! Feast on this!

They both shot their magnums it piercing her heart as they only had 2 minutes left to escape! They ran towards the nearby door and onto a cliff away from the explosion as Michael saluted the exploded mansion because his friends were honorable.

Michael: So I guess this is goodbye.

Rex: Yeah, we'll join S.T.A.R.S. and find Umbrella and take 'em down!

Rebecca: they've killed too many innocent people.

Billy: I'll be on the run from S.T.A.R.S like always.

Soon everyone took off and that ends the Resident Evil 0 chapter.

Thanks for reading this! Everything mentioned except Michael, Candice, Kristina, and Crystal is owned by the creators of the game. Thanks for reading this again! If you hated it...then fuck you! You wasted all this fucking time reading it and hated it. Stop next time when you're hating it!

The End...Or is it?

Reveal more in RE's 1, 2, 3, 4, Code Veronica, Outbreak, and #2! Bye!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Michael and Rex joined S.T.A.R.S and took out about 7 of Umbrella's buildings. Rebecca did the about the same except only 5 buildings. Billy kept running from S.T.A.R.S. and made some friends along the way.

Michael: Alright it's been ten years since the mansion incident and now we're 22 and 24 we've still got a quest to do but if you're hearing this then that means...we're dead...both me and Rex. Our graves will be at the S.T.A.R.S cemetery and apparently all of our friends are crying of it. We did great and you could make it if you just believe.

Rex: These are the end of our legacy, or if that's what you want to call it, and apparently we've made a difference in the world. Umbrella will be taken down and soon we all will live our normal lives. Goodbye, forever my family. Also Michael said bye to his family.

00000

The S.T.A.R.S. members were at the two graves in their finest clothing mostly guys were in their suits, and the women in dresses. They were all crying tears dripping and leaving mementos for them.

Rebecca: They did well...

Rebecca left her hand gun on Michael's grave and mixing kit on Rex's.

Leon: They were the most valued of S.T.A.R.S.

Leon left his jacket on Rex's and his cap on Michael's.

Jill: They will be remembered always.

Jill left her fanny pack from RE3 and picture.

Barry: What counts is that they did their best to stop Umbrella.

Barry left his magnums

Chris: As long as we keep them in our hearts they'll be alive.

He left his...um...weapons.

Claire: They'll always be with us...

She also left hers.

They walked into the S.T.A.R.S. building seeing the portrait of all of them in a group smiling. There were words inscribed in the portrait.

"Thanks for the gifts! This is our gift to you!"

They were all amazed as they looked back towards the graves.

The graves were inscribed but they weren't earlier...

Michael Firewing,

Great friend and awesome member of S.T.A.R.S.

Born September 17, 1986. Died October 19, 2008

Thanks guys for being my friends!

Rex Raptor

Cool friend and a kick ass guy.

Born September 17, 1984. Died October 19, 2008

I'll be in your hearts like Michael!


End file.
